If I'm crazy of insane
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Yaoi Gustav / Georg. -- Et les jours passent , sans se ressembler, comme les souffrances se succèdent , toute plus originales et variées.
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 - " Follow me into my dream "**  
Sur une chanson d'Empyr " March On "

_March on little soldiers  
March on little sinners  
Reaching for the end again_

Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas, malgré les apparences. N'importe qui n'aurait jamais rien remarqué, n'importe qui aurait cru à mon trintrin habituel. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui - malheureusement - et je sais que, malgré ton ignorance, je suis persuadé même, que tu connais ma souffrance, que tu sais que chaque jour, une nouvelle façon de souffrir s'offre à moi. De nouvelles façons peut-être volontaires de ta part. Je n'en sais rien et au fond , rien ne sert que je ne le sache ou pas ; la souffrance reste la même, la mienne. Pourtant, crois moi que je ferme les yeux, que j'essaie de me boucher les oreilles pour ne rien savoir de tes actes, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je finis toujours par sentir ce couteau s'infiltrer dans la plaie que tu as ouverte ce jour là. Il n'y a aucun doute que tu t'es déjà - plus ou moins gentiment - frottée à quelques filles depuis ce que l'on peut appeler " nous ", mais je ne veux pas le voir et je ne le vois pas. Je ne tente même plus une apparition dans les aftershow car je sais plus ou moins ce que tu y fais. Je me doute bien que quand tu reviens à l'hôtel, tu n'es surement pas seul ou alors une bonne odeur féminine doit envahir ton cou et ton tee shirt. Les yeux fermés, les oreilles bouchés, la réalité vient toujours me cogner ; mais je préfère me dire que finalement, si je n'ai aucune preuve, cela ne s'est peut être pas passé. Tu es un homme, je devrais trouver ça normal, et d'un côté ça l'es... pour un homo refoulé. Ne le crois pas si ça peut te faire du bien, ne le crois pas. N'essaye pas de comprendre, Georg. Parce que je crois que pour faire ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas beaucoup essayer de comprendre. Heureux sont les ignorants, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça n'a rien de valorisant. Bill - qui est le seul au courant - me reproche souvent de m'éloigner, de m'enfermer loin du monde extérieur, des fêtes et des rencontres ; mais pour moi la solitude est devenu un bonheur, un met rare que je chéris de plus en plus - autant que toi avec ton ignorance. Tellement que je m'en effraies, parfois. Être seul avec ma batterie me suffit. Être seul avec ma batterie remplace le " être seul avec toi ". Parce qu'il ne me reste plus que ça. Parce qu'au fond, ce que je supporte se résume à ça. Parce qu'au fond, je ne supporte plus ces gens qui déborde de bonheur, de tabac et d'alcool, je ne supporte plus ses filles qui viennent m'aborder sans même reconnaître mon penchant pour la gente masculine, je ne supporte plus cette chaleur qui règne dans ces endroits, cette chaleur qui règne près de toi, tout ses gens qui ne savent rien de ma souffrance. Je ne supporte plus rien. Je ne supporte plus ce souvenir et je ne me supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus de t'aimer et je ne te supporte plus. Et parce qu'au fond, la seule chose qui revient toujours, c'est toi.

_March on little brothers  
March on little sisters  
Can you reach the light again_

A ce jour, la lumière ne fait que souligner mon visage aux yeux ternes et cernés, fatigué par un amour à sens unique. Mais mon visage t'importe peu, tout comme mon corps. Tu le délaisses aux profits de corps et de visages beaucoup plus fins, beaucoup mieux sculpté pour cet hétéro pour lequel tu te fais passer. Puisque que tu ne l'es pas ou plus, je le sais, je le sens. A moi tu ne me le feras pas croire. Pas après " nous ". Personne ne peux l'accepter à ta place, alors tu le refuses, comme beaucoup font. Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

_And I broke my fingers one by one  
Just to see if I'm alive_

Tu sais, Georg, pendant l'unique moment où tes lèvres ont rencontrées les miennes, je me suis demandée plusieurs fois si je ne rêvais pas, si je n'allais pas me réveiller quelques secondes après, pour me retrouver seul dans mon lit avec pour fond sonore ses petits gémissements de poufs qui me prouveraient qu'un de vous s'est entiché d'une nouvelle Barbie. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé - et peut être aurait il mieux fallu que ce soit le cas. Je n'ai pas rêvé et souffre de ce réel songe chaque heure un peu plus. Tu t'en fou, hein? Dis le que tu t'en fou. Dis le, avoues que la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est de retrouver ton hétérosexualité , de t'en persuader, peu importe le prix, même si elle doit te coûter mes sourires, mon coeur, ma vie, mon corps, tout ce que je t'avais offert sans hésiter - est ce possible d'être aussi naïf ? J'en suis la preuve vivante, ou plutôt morte. Disons la preuve vivante qui se voit mourir. Tu sais, l'amour ne rend pas seulement aveugle. Il rend tout autant con et sourd. Con aveugle et sourd. Je l'étais. Je le suis. Et je le serais encore plus demain, comme je le suis aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Si tu me lisais, tu te dirais que je suis fou, que je suis mazo, que je fonce volontairement dans ce mur de béton infranchissable. Oui je fonce. Tant pis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre - ou alors tellement de superficialité. Oh, sûrement suis - je déjà rentrée dans ce mur plusieurs fois et même à chaque fois que je finissais en larme, comme une loque tremblante sous ses couvertures qui ne m'amenait aucune chaleur, aucune étant possible de me réchauffer, la seule étant la tienne. Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu m'as humilié, blessée, délaissée, ignoré, snobé, mais tu me manques. Même des coups me réconforterait, intéresserait une partie de toi à mon corps. Oui , tu aurais raison. Je suis maso, je t'aime.  
_Follow me into my dream  
Tell me if I'm crazy or insane  
I saw the one wing angel bleeding  
He can't die but he's trapped in his pain_

Tu te souviens de cette nuit. Je ne te pose pas la question , car je sais que tu t'en souviens, justement. Tu te souviens de cette soirée à laquelle tu avais trop bu, où j'ai du te raccompagner, t'épauler jusqu'à ta chambre pour finalement te tenir les cheveux pour que tu vomisses, même si la moitié a malheureusement fini sur ton tee shirt. Peut être qu'un jour tu oublieras , peut être qu'un jour tu m'oublieras, mais aujourd'hui souviens toi : tout est parti de là. Tu étais dégoûtant, tu m'écoeurais tellement que je t'ai déshabillé tant bien que mal pour te foutre sous la douche en boxer, t'essuyant comme une mère ferait avec son gamin. Tu rigolais, moi aussi. Ce n'était pas drôle mais j'aimais ton rire. Je t'aimais. L'eau trempait chaque parcelle de ta peau, brillante , me donnant envie de toi, tes mains glissant sur ton corps que je te jalousais - étant plus svelte que le mien. J'essayais de faire abstraction de tes mains sur ton corps, de cette eau qui venait glisser sur ta peau, me frustrant au plus haut point en empruntant tous les chemins interdits à mes lèvres et à mes mains. Et comme un idiot que tu étais devenu l'alcool aidant, tu as trouvé ça marrant de me tirer violemment par le bras pour me foutre sous la douche moi aussi. Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais autant insulté. Je crois aussi que tu n'avais jamais autant ri. Tu avais peut être perdu toute lucidité, mais tu n'avais rien perdu de ta force physique. Trempé jusqu'aux os, j'ai du t'emprunter tes vêtements pour éviter de me faire incendier par la femme de ménage lorsque je parcourrais les couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Un instant je t'ai regardé, allongé en étoile sur ton lit, fixant le plafond qui avait l'air de t'être captivant. Tes cheveux avaient bouclés et en règle général , tu aurais hurlé face à une telle catastrophe capillaire, mais ce soir là, ton sang était encore trop alcoolisé pour que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu n'arborais plus aucun signe de superficialité, je te trouvais magnifique. Et tu l'étais. L'évidence était là, je t'aimais, je te désirais, encore plus que ces autres jours où je te le cachais. Et c'est au moment où j'allais me décider à partir, que tu as commencé à parler, ta voix étant toujours celle d'un bourré. Ton attitude aussi , d'ailleurs. Qui aurait pu rigoler d'une telle façon en parlant de sa plus grande frayeur à part un fou ou un bourré ?  
_ J'ai la trouille Gus'. J'ai la trouille que Tokio Hotel chute, que Tokio Hotel se sépare. J'ai la trouille d'être séparé de toi. Avais tu prononcé telle une blague ou une petite histoire, avec cette légèreté que l'alcool fournit.

Tu avais le sourire aux lèvres et un petit rire de temps à autre, signe que tu ne savais pas l'impact et l'importance de tes paroles. Tu avais choisi la voie - et voix - du lâche. Tu avais bu pour m'en parler, tu avais bu pour en rigoler, tu avais bu pour ne pas être confronté à ma réaction. Tu ne te doutais pas une seconde, que de retour dans ma chambre, après que je t'ai couché sous les draps et que je t'ai dit de ne plus y penser, tu occuperais ma nuit par mes pensées, laissant mon cœur battre si fort pour quelques mots prononcé par un homme complètement saoul.

_The moon crashed on the earth and  
I count myself to sleep  
'Til I open up my eyes again_

Le lendemain matin, accoudé à ta fenêtre, tête baissé et cheveux encore bouclés, je savais déjà ce que tu allais me dire. Je savais déjà que lorsque je m'accouderais à côté de toi, tu commencerais à parler, me présentant tes excuses. En revanche, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu abordes toi-même ce sujet ; c'était généralement moi l'auteur de nos longs échanges silencieux.

_ Merci d'avoir été là hier soir. J'ai vraiment été pitoyable.... C'était ...ma façon à moi de noyer la ... trouille dont je t'ai parlé. Avais tu dis d'une voix hésitante, presque fragile.  
_ Georg ...

Combien de fois avais-je essayé d'aborder ce sujet ? Combien de fois l'avais tu fuit alors qu'une réelle discussion s'imposait ? Mieux valait ne pas calculer. Avais tu déjà penser une seconde , qu'un jour, notre passion rendrait l'avenir pétrifiant ? Mieux valait ne pas se retourner. Et aujourd'hui que tu m'en parlais, je n'avais rien à te répondre.  
_ Regarde cet immeuble avec cette tour en pique là haut. Si tu grimpe en haut en montant très vite, tu y arrivera le premier, mais tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu tiendras parce que tu est fatigué, et qu'il faut se tenir aux parois pour ne pas glisser. Et si tu glisse, tu tomberas à piques, parce que tu n'auras plus aucune force pour te rattraper. Moi je nous vois, tout en haut, on s'accroche, mais l'on est fatigué. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on tiendra. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais, Gustav.

Tes yeux cherchaient du soutien dans les miens. Je savais exactement ce que tu ressentais, je connaissais ta peur : nous possédions la même. J'étais toujours ton secours, mais, malgré moi, je n'avais jamais été réellement capable de te rassurer.  
_ Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais. prononçais-je lentement d'une voix monocorde.  
_ Et si je glisse ? Prononça tu, comme une évidence, comme une fatalité.  
_ Je te retiens.  
_ Et si tu n'as pas assez de force pour me retenir ?  
_ Je glisse avec toi.

Mon regard scrutait le tien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu d'une telle couleur, que je n'avais pas ressenti ce même sentiments qui m'envahissait lorsque tu te confiais à moi, rien qu'à moi. Lorsque tu avais besoin de moi, rien que de moi. Je glisserais avec toi. Je ne suis pas du tout certains que tu puisses faire la même chose pour moi, mais c'est tant pis - voir tant mieux. Sans hésiter , je te suivrais. Sans hésiter, ma vie s'éteindrait avec la tienne.  
_ Tu vas sûrement trouvais ça con et niais , tu peux ....

Ne dis rien, j'ai compris. J'ai aussi bien compris que si tu me l'avais crié, que si tu me l'avais supplié.

_ Viens là, petit mouton. Répondis -je dans un sourire, tendant un bras qui vint te serrer contre moi, rapidement rejoint par le second.

Tu faisais souvent ça, il y a quelques années. Quand tu étais contrariée, que tu sortais perdant d'une bagarre ou d'une dispute, instinctivement , je te prenais amicalement mais fermement dans mes bras. Au fur et à mesure de notre étreinte, la fermeté laissait place à la délicatesse, lentement, pour ne pas te déstabiliser. On était jeune, et au fond, nous le sommes toujours... même un peu trop... Mes bras entourant ton torse, je me remémore encore l'odeur de ton après shampoing et cette mèche fourchue que je fixais avant de fermer les yeux, tentant d'isoler notre étreinte du reste du monde. Je sentis tes bras serrer mes épaules un peu plus fort, ce qui déclencha un étrange sourire sur mes lèvres. Tu aurais pu serrer à m'en briser les os que j'en aurais été ravi. Tu avais besoin de moi, et ça , ça valait tous les sacrifices du monde.  
_ Tu glisserais vraiment ? Avais demandé ta petite voix douce dans mon dos.  
_ Sans hésiter.

Tu n'aurais pas du relever la tête après ces mots. Tu n'aurais pas du croiser nos regards et plonger tes pupilles dans les miennes pour mélanger nos sentiments. Tu n'aurais même pas du prononcer ses mots. Et par ta faute, nos visages se sont trop rapprochés, nos souffles se sont trop mélangés. Par ta faute, nos yeux se sont fermés, nos lèvres capturées dans une extrême douceur que je ne te connaissais pas. Tout était de ta faute. Mes lèvres ne cessaient de capturer ton inférieure, douce prisonnière de ma chair et de ma douceur. Puis soudainement, tu as voulu prendre des initiatives, dépasser la barrière de nos lèvres en pressant tes lèvres contre les miennes avant de les entrouvrir lentement , un brin hésitant, glissant ta langue juste contre ma bouche, qui t'offrit sans attente ce que tu cherchais. Ta main serrait délicatement mon tee shirt, m'attirant vers toi, collant nos torses et nos cœurs agités. C'était tellement beau, tellement fort que mon coeur aurait pu s'en épuiser. Tout était de ta faute. Je tremblais un peu, je crois que toi aussi. J'avais peur que tout se finisse en une fraction de seconde, que tu ne me repousse violemment, brisant ce lien si fragile qui venait s'installer lentement, chatouillant nos cœurs et nos corps. Le désir se mêlant à nos sentiments dont nous ne connaissions même pas la signification, tu m'avais poussé vers le lit, lentement, doucement, mais sûrement. Tu le voulais, je ne t'y ai pas obligé, jamais. Tout était de ta faute. Tes coudes soutenant ton torse au dessus du mien, je n'osais pas relâcher nos lèvres, je n'osais pas croiser ton regard, de peur qu'il ne te sorte de cette sorte de transe dans laquelle tu nous avais mêlé. J'avoue avoir été égoïste à ce moment là. Mais ça restait tout de même de ta faute. Et doucement, tu avais posé ton bassin sur le mien, l'appuyant discrètement, avant qu'il ne caresse son homologue lentement , trop lentement. Mon corps te rassurait, je l'ai compris plus tard. Aucun de nous deux n'était près, et nous le savions, mais c'était tant pis. Nos corps nous appelait, nos corps s'aimaient. Du moins, pendant cet instant là. Le désir remplaçait ta peur, envahissait ton corps et te faisait tout oublier. Tout oublier sauf ma présence. Une main s'emmêlant dans tes cheveux, profitant de cette bulle qui nous entourait, j'avais laissé l'autre partir sous ton tee shirt, découvrant une peau plus douce que je ne le croyais. La tienne avait pris le même chemin, instinctivement. Nous étions comme enfermées dans une bulle de douceur, de plaisir, de chaleur. Une bulle si précieuse et pourtant si fragile. Cette bulle dans laquelle nos bassins s'entrechoquaient, dans laquelle mon cou était couvert de tes baisers, dans laquelle le temps s'était arrêté. Cette bulle dans laquelle mon cœur s'est brisé lorsque les cris des jumeaux dans le couloir l'avaient faite éclatée. Elle était si confortable, si précieuse et pourtant ... Sursautant, tu m'avais observé avec peur, tristesse, venant ensuite le dégoût avant que tu ne saute du lit, trébuchant même. Avant de sortir, tu avais jeté un dernier regard derrière toi, le premier que je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer, le premier à avoir nourri cette blessure. Ce « nous » n'avait duré que quelques minutes, m'étant paru des heures, mais il avait suffit à détruire la carapace que je m'étais construit quelques mois auparavant, celle qui réussissait plus ou moins à ralentir ma destruction, celle que tu avais déclenchée, sans le savoir.

_  
March on little brothers  
March on little sisters  
Show them what you've got inside_

Et les jours passent , sans se ressembler, comme les souffrances se succèdent , toute plus originales et variées. Je n'aurais jamais cru la douleur aussi vicieuse. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi lâche et vicieux. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas le croire.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 " He's heaven in hell.**  
Sur le derivée d'une chanson d'Empyr " My empress"

_Contageous tears flow in my veins  
Sometimes my bones pierce my skin 'cause  
He is the one that I miss please  
Fill me with his memories  
Fill me with his poetry_

Tu est assis là, en face de ta basse, le regard fixée sur elle, la pièce étant rempli d'une étonnante monotonie. Tes points posés sous ton menton, je ne peux voir que le bout de ton nez dépassé de tes cheveux que tu n'as pas lissé ce matin. Un peu moins de superficialité en toi. Peut être un signe, peut être pas. La paranoia aussi est devenu quelque chose de commun chez moi.

_ Elle ne m'intéresse même plus, elle ne m'attire même plus. J'ai beau joué des heures sans m'arrêter, la seule chose qui en ressort, c'est mes doigts qui me font mal.

Ta voix vient tout à coup de s'élever, cognant contre les murs, contre les vitres, dans ma poitrine, pénétrant mon coeur qui renvoie le sang dans mes veines d'une telle violence, la violence de celui qui veut vivre. Sensation oubliée. Pourtant, elle était douce, ta voix. Tu n'as pas parlé fort, ni fermement, mais tu m'as parlé à moi, rien qu'à moi; rien que pour nous deux. Et ça ne nous était plus arrivé, plus une fois depuis 3 semaines, 5 jours et une dizaine d'heure. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu attends ma réponse, sans te retourner. J'aimerais croisé ton regard, soutenir ses yeux clairs par cette lumière, ses yeux qui doivent se perdre face à cette basse qui n'a, maintenant, plus aucune valeur pour eux. Mais tu es un lâche, et il t'est encore trop dur de voir le résultat de tes choix.

_My emperor  
Ready to rebuild_

_ Tu l'as toujours aimée plus que tout , à part sûrement ta mère. Quand tu as eu ta première Sangberg, tu étais comme un fou. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je la touche. Tu disais que j'étais un batteur, que je tapais sur tout ce qui bougeait, et qu'elle était plus en danger avec moi qu'avec quiconque. dis- je sur un ton amusé , laissant apparaitre tout de même une pointe de reproche.  
_ Tu étais pareil avec ta batterie.  
_ J'étais pareil avec toi.  
_ Avec moi ?

Ta voix est froide et craintive. Je sais que tu me crains Georg, je sais que tu as peur que je t'en parle mais la vérité est là, elle te parle. Je suis là Georg, je suis toujours là, moi et ma souffrance. Je n'ai pas disparu lorsque tu as décidé de m'ignorer, bien au contraire. Plus tu m'effaçais, plus mes pas empiétaient sur les tiens. Regarde nous. Oui Georg , il y a une vérité. Et elle est là , elle te parle , elle a pleurée et veillé des nuits entières pour - ou à cause de - toi. Elle est encore plus présente maintenant, et c'est ça qui te fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Le chemin se rétrécit, tellement qu'il en devient un cul de sac où je te bloque le passage. Si tu recules, tu te heurtes à moi, si tu avances, je serais là pour que l'on escalade ensemble ce mur qui te semble si haut.

_ Tu sais, ta basse n'aurait pas été en danger avec moi. J'aurais été doux, aussi doux que je l'ai avec toi. Je n'aurais pas forcée sur les cordes. Je l'aurais juste d'abord effleurer , pour savoir son son, sa réaction. Comme avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas brusquée, je ne t'aurais jamais forcé. J'attendais tes réponses, j'attendais que tu me suives pour encore avancer. Ensuite, j'aurais pris de l'assurance. Mes doigts se seraient gentiment lier avec les corde, cherchant un son qui ne (te) soit pas désagréable. Cherchant toujours ce son grave qui m'autoriserait à continuer. Comme avec toi. J'ai pris de l'assurance, j'ai avancé alors que tu suivais, et ça ne t'était pas désagréable, tu me l'as dit. Mais...  
_ NON !

Je ne dois pas parlé de la fin n'est ce pas ? Elle te fait peur autant que moi. Elle te fait peur autant que nous. Ta tête cachée dans tes mains, je m'assois à tes côtés, pose mes mains sur tes bras et te tourne vers moi avec toute la fermeté dont j'arrive à faire preuve. Regarde moi, assume nous. Et me surprenant au plus au point, tes mains viennent vivement entourer mon torse, nichant ta tête dans mon cou. Tu ne m'as même pas regardé - cela reste trop dur- , tu as juste acquiescé à ta façon, te réfugiant contre ce corps qui t'attirait autant que tu le repoussais. Maintenant écoute bien. Sûrement entends tu mon coeur qui martelent dans ma poitrine. Ce coeur qui avait oublié combien ce genre de martélement faisait du bien. Ecoute le, encore et encore. Plus tu me serres fort, plus ses battements deviennent audible et rapide. Ne t'en lasse pas, et dis toi que c'est toi qui le fait battre, dis toi bien qu'il est entre tes mains.

_I engraved his face in my sky  
Draw his eyes on my retina  
Trust me it's too hard to say it  
Find the words and sing it  
He's heaven in hell  
He's everything_

_ Je suis désolé. T'excuse tu, resserant ton emprise autour de moi, ma main caressant tes cheveux un peu sec par les nombreux lissages qu'ils ont subits , ma tête posée contre la tienne.  
_ Heureusement. Dis je d'un ton amusé.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé Gus'. Tout est de ma faute. J'avais peur, Gustav. J'avais peur. Je suis ...

Mon doigt se pose sur tes lèvres, te faisant taire. Je ne veux pas de tes explications, je sais déjà tout ça. Je veux autre chose, je veux te retrouver, je te veux. On pourrait dire que je suis rapide à pardonner, et pensez le si vous le voulez, mais la vie est courte , et nous avons déjà tellement perdu de temps. Je sais ce que j'ai à lui pardonner, et je connais la cause de ses actes,. Une multitude d'excuse ne changerait rien , le passé reste là , et nous aussi. Alors ne perdons plus de temps.  
Mon doigt descendant de tes lèvres pour se poser sous ton menton, je relève lentement ta tête, comme la première fois, sauf que celle-ci n'est pas une erreur. Ton regard croise le mien, se noie et coule, sauf que cette fois, il sait y respirer. Ton visage se rapprochent, nos lèvres se retrouvent, ont le merveilleux goût d'une retrouvaille. Je le sens, notre empire se reconstruit, les murs se relèvent, cette destruction est fini. J'en suis certain, ton coeur me l'as promis dans ce baiser, dans ton étreinte et dans tes paroles. La posture dans laquelle tu es n'étant pas très confortable, tu m'allonges doucement sur le lit et sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres, tu enjambes mon corps pour te retrouver au dessus de ce dernier. Delicatement, tes lèvres quittent les miennes, te laissant les contempler, m''observer, de ces yeux vert que je redécouvre, où les étoiles brillent autant que dans mon regard noisetteq. De mes doigts abîmés, je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière tes oreilles, te décrochant un sourire avant que ma main ne se replace sur ta hanche. Ca ne sert strictement à rien, sachant que dans quelques instant elle retournera chatouiller mon cou ou mon visage, accompagnant notre prochain baiser, mais c'est une attention comme les autres, une attention qui te fait sourire. Parce que ton sourire te rend encore plus magnifique que tu ne l'es déjà à mes yeux, et que je donnerais tout pour que tu ne le perdes jamais. Jamais. Mettant fin à ce regard, ta main glisse sur ma joue, juste avant que je ne retrouve tes lèvres et ton corps qui vient s'asseoir sur mon bassin. ta bouche dessinant des dessins plus qu'originaux sur ma pomme d'adam ainsi que le reste de mon cou. Je frissonne sous tes caresses et passent une main dans tes cheveux. Ta main dérive alors beaucoup moins gentiment sous mon tee shirt, chatouillant la peau de mon ventre de tes doigts épais et quelque peu rèches . « Georg, t'es sur que c'est-ce que tu veux ? » Tu relèves la tête, l'espace de quelques secondes, me sourit pour ensuite renouer nos lèvres. Entre deux baisers, tu prononces « C'est toi que je veux. ». Me libérant à contre cœur de tes lèvres, je ne veux pas que tu te précipites au risque de te perdre encore une fois. Maintenant que tu m'es promis, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, le temps qu'il te faudra. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour m'avoir. Je suis déjà à toi, et ça depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. » Tes lèvres s'étirent à nouveau dans un sourire, un sourire que je ne saurais qualifié, un sourire qui me plait. Nos regards scellés par un lien invisible, tes cheveux chatouillent mes joues, comme je l'avais prévu. Sans dire un mot, ton corps quittent le mien pour ensuite venir s'y blottir, ta tête juste au dessus de mon cœur. Ne t'impose rien, ne t'oblige à rien, tu me suivras en temps voulu. « Ne te force pas. Je t'attendrais. » « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Excuse moi » « Ne t'excuse pas. » ... Le silence sachant si bien s'imposer, ma main caresse lentement tes cheveux, tes doigts jouant avec un coin de mon tissus. « Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais effacer ce que je t'ai fais ? » « C'est déjà fait. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à t'en vouloir. » « C'est si facile ? » « Oui...parce que je t'aime. » Je sais qu'il te faut du temps pour me le dire, et je sais que tu me le diras, en temps voulu. Je ne veux pas d'un « je t'aime » bâclé et imposé. J'attendrais, je t'attendrais.

_My emperor  
Ready to rebuild_

Tu trouveras au fond de toi ce que nous n'avons jamais perdu. Nous ne sommes jamais perdus. Juste éloignés, comme deux aimants dont certaines fassent se rejettent, alors que les autres s'attirent violemment. Regarde derrière toi. Regarde bien et tu verras. Nous nous sommes toujours aimés. Même sans le savoir, nos faits et gestes nous rapprochaient, nous donnaient un alibi pour se toucher, se parler, s'apeller, se tapper, voir même se battre. Tout était bon pourvu que ce soit fait à deux, à nous deux. Mais tu avais peur , et je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Nous nous sommes heurtés à un mur ensembles et nous nous en sommes éloigné ensemble. A nous d'affronter ce que nous sommes.

_My emperor  
Ready to rebuild_

Les yeux fermés, je pourrais dire que tu es en transe. Les lèvres de ton amant parcourant gentiment ton cou, ta basse extériorisant un son que tu diriges enfin, tu ne demandes rien de plus. Nous n'avions rien a envier au paradis. Lorsque nous fermons les yeux, nous savons toujours nous retrouver. Lorsque nous nous éloignons, nous savons toujours où se retrouver. Et lorsque nous tomberons, c'est ensemble que nous saurons nous relever.


End file.
